Birthday Party
by HashtagJustMonika
Summary: This is a non-canonical one-shot that is connected to my Hetalia fanfic Lovesick. Natalya is in charge of Alfred's birthday party this year and plans to make it his best ever' She also plans on using it as a way to confess her feelings. [America/Belarus One-Shot] Rated T


**Alfred's Birthday Bash**

**[July 4th, 2020]**

It was Alfred's birthday today and Natalya planned to throw him the best birthday party possible. She had gone all out this year. Alfred's family had a massive amount of land as his stepfather is quite a powerful politician and they always threw him a massive and enjoyable party but Natalya wanted to take the reins this year because she was going to use this party as a way to ask out her beloved Alfred. With his parent's permission Natalya, now had full control of the house staff and had quickly instilled mortal terror into each and every one of them should they mess up. She had also enlisted multiple of the students at their school as Alfred has numerous friend due to being so popular. Natalya had to admit that she was annoyed that he had so many friends. But the fact that she was Alfred's one and only best friend cooled her down. Natalya, who was given a few thousand dollars by Alfred's parents ordered and had assembled multiple carnival games, food stands and even a few rides. Natalya had to make his party-perfect because she planned to confess her feelings for him tonight. To make sure that Alfred was going to absolutely surprised, she had made sure that his brothers took him out for the day and kept him as distracted as possible, threatening immense pain should they fail. She had made sure that all of the food stands were of his favorite food. Hamburgers, French Fries, Cotton Candy, Corn Dogs, Fried Dough and Milkshakes. She even had fireworks set to go off at the end of the day. After finally making sure everything was set up it was finally time for the party to begin. As Alfred and his brothers all returned home she had everyone hide inside the house and the second he walked through the door they all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!".

"A surprise party for me, awesome!" Alfred exclaims excitedly.

"Natalya, planned the whole thing" Yekaterina pointed out in her Ukranian accent.

"Ja and she made sure we didn't mess up any part of it..." Mathias says in his Danish accent trailing off at Natalya's hateful glare.

"Come on Alfie, vait till you see the backyard" Natalya says grabbing Alfred's right hand with her's and leading him through the mansion he lives in, to the backyard where everything had been set up.

"You set up a carnival for me?" Alfred asks in shock.

"Yes, happy birthday Alfie!" she exclaims hugging him

"Thanks so much Nat, this is awesome!" Alfred exclaims as he hugs her back.

**...**

The two rode rollercoasters practically all day. They went in the haunted house, they ate all kinds of food, they went on the tilt-a-whirl and they played numerous carnival games with Alfred winning Natalya multiple stuffed animals. After a while, they both sat down to take a break as they both enjoyed pink and blue swirled cotton-candy and large bags of buttered popcorn. It was also time for the fireworks display.

"Oh my god, I am so excited!" Alfred exclaims happily.

"Me too Alfie, me too" Natalya exclaims smiling happily. A few minutes later the fireworks began coming in numerous colors. Ten minutes in, the fireworks Natalya had been waiting for had finally appeared. The first one saying...

"I Love You Alfred", followed by "Will You Be Mine", followed by "Love Natalya". Alfred looked towards Natalya with a look of surprise on his face.

"Vell, vat do you sa-" he cut her off as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft yet firm as they pressed against hers. Natalya quickly returned his kiss. His tongue gently probed at her lips and with a sigh, she opened her lips to give him access to her mouth. His tongue swirled with her in the most erotic and passionate kiss she ever had. Alfred then pulled away and Natalya pouted wanting it to last longer. Alfred chuckled and smiled at her, nothing but love and desire showing in his eyes which made Natalya smile.

"Nat, i've been trying to figure out the best way to confess to you for months now, but you beat me to it" he says with a smile.

"So i'll take that as a yes?" she asks him.

"Hell yeah dudette, your my girl now" Alfred says as Natalya smiles and cuddles closer to her childhood best friend who is now her boyfriend.

"I love you Alfred" Natalya says.

"Love you to Nat!" Alfred replies pulling her into another kiss as the fireworks continue to go off in the distance as she reaches into one of her dress pockets and presses a large red button on a remote..

**...**

**[Somewhere dark and damp]**

"This is total bullshit dudes"

"Let me out of 'ere zis instant"

"I don't like being trapped like this"

"All this anxiety is making my berry hurt"

"This cage is too small, I feel like the walls are closing in"

"This is the worst party I have ever been to"

"Ven I get my hands on the asshole you locked me up in here I am going to smash their head in with my frying pan until there is nothing left"

"I miss my big brother"

"You can't keep me bloody locked up in here, you bloody wanker"

"I am actually enjoying my time here in this cage"

Ten people, seven girls and three guys all of different origins all found themselves trapped in a large cage. Amelia, Michelle, Bella, Kiku, Chung-Lien, Xiao Mei, Elizabeta, Lili, Arthur and Ivan.

"How much longer are we going to trapped in here?" Amelia asks annoyed, "I'm starving!" she exclaims.

"You're always starving" Michelle replies snootily.

"Shut up bitch" Amelia replies as Michelle tackles her. They both begin pulling each other's hair.

"I'm surrounded by bloody imbeciles" Arthur states as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

"I know right" Ivan says chuckling in his Russian accent, 'How I want to beat your stupid faces in with my pipe" he says with a childlike smile scaring Arthur.

"You even try and I will bash your head in with my frying pan!" Elizabeta exclaims.

"Hold me Kiku" Xaio Mei exclaims in her Taiwanese accent wrapping her arms around.

"Prease don't touch me!" he says in his Japanese accent as he pushes her off.

"We're all going to die here" Chung Lein says in her Vietnamese accent as she pulls her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth" We're all going to die here" she says again.

"Bloody hell, i'm going to mad in here" Arthur says grabbing his head in frustration.

"Maybe I can 'elp you relax" Michelle says as she saunters up behind him and begins massaging his shoulders.

"Get off me, wanker I told you that i'm gay!" he exclaims furiously.

"Connard" Michelle exclaims crossing her arms furiously **[1]**

"Don't worry everyone big brother will save us" Lili says in her Lichtenstein accent.

"And she's gone delusional" Bella says in her Belgian accent. It is then that a ticking sound begins.

"Hey everyone!" Elizabeta calls as everyone ignores her and continues fighting, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she exclaims as they all stop fighting and hear the ticking sound.

"Fuck, is that?" Amelia asks horrified.

"No zis cannot be!" Michelle exclaims horrified.

"Oh my god" Bella says horrified.

"This is bad" Kiku says horrified.

"We're all going to die here" Chung-Lein says horrified.

"Hold me Kiku" Xaio Mei says throwing herself at Kiku again.

"Prease don't touch me!" Kiku says pushing her off of him again.

"I'm going to kill whoever has done this!" Elizabeta exclaims furiously.

"I want big brother!" Lili exclaims horrified.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaims horrifed.

"Oh vell, ve all have to go sometime right?" Ivan says with a childlike smile.

"HELP! nine voices all exclaim at once.

**[1]: **Connard means Bastard in French.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Happy Birthday America! R&R and have a great 4th of July:) and if you do not live in the U.S. then just have a great day:)**


End file.
